Another Way
by Zou-ku
Summary: ¿Y si nuestros protagonistas hubieran tomado otro camino? (Serie de one-shots resubidos)
1. Chapter 1

**_Legion Mate_**

.

.

Las cartas resbalaron de sus manos, esparciéndose por el suelo.

Aichi comenzó a llorar con desesperación al ver que se quedaba sin resistencia para retener la _semilla_ dentro de sí. Apretó con fuerzas su pecho y aun retorciéndose de dolor, entre-abrió sus azules ojos con dificultad.

— ¡Aichi!

El peliazul enfocó su mirada entre todas las lágrimas que se acumulaban y caían con rapidez por sus mejillas. Observó como Kai se acercaba corriendo. Quiso gritarle que se alejara — K-Kai... kun... — murmuró a penas, con la voz quebrada.  
Enseguida sintió como aquel poder comenzaba a desalojar su cuerpo — P-por favor... No...

Los gritos del peliazul provocaron que a todos los presentes se les pusieran los pelos de punta y los invadiera una inmensa angustia, pues el menor parecía desgarrar su garganta en ello.  
Sus piernas temblaron y se dejó caer de rodillas con brusquedad al suelo, sintiendo como justo en ese momento alguien lo agarraba de los hombros.

Miró con tristeza y miedo al castaño que lo sostenía.

—Aichi — Trató de sonar lo más tranquilo posible, sin embargo no podía evitar que su voz temblara — Ya basta, puedes librarte de esto... Perdiste — Sentenció mientras ejercía algo más de fuerza en su agarre, sentía que en cualquier momento el menor colapsaría.

Aichi sollozó; lo lamentaba tanto... — L-lo siento Kai-kun — su respiración se entre-cortaba — Y-yo... Yo no quería esto — trató de hablar entre su angustioso llanto.  
El miedo y desesperación se intensificaron cuando sintió que aquel poder que tanto había estado reteniendo lo abandonaba. Una bruma entre negra y rojiza los envolvió a ambos.

— Aquí viene — susurró Kai mirando a su alrededor.  
Sintió como las manos del menor agarraron la tela de la ropa a la altura de su pecho. Bajó la mirada y su pecho se contrajo al ver a Aichi destrozado, que lo miraba aterrado. Kai llevó sus manos al rostro del menor y le sonrió — Todo va a estar bien Aichi... — Aun dicho esto, no podía negar que también sentía miedo. Pero así lo prefería, era mucho mejor, Aichi no merecía ocupar un lugar tan horrible. Desde un principio él debió ser el sellado lejos de la Tierra, no Aichi.

Kai observó cómo al fin la semilla abandonaba el cuerpo del menor, y en un par de segundos, la vio flotando frente a sus ojos verdes, justo entre él y Aichi quien lo miró con real preocupación y miedo.

— ¡Kai-kun!

— Lo hiciste bien, Aichi... — le sonrió tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad. Se acercó, y posó sus labios delicadamente en la frente del peliazul. Justo en el momento en que sintió como la semilla se adentraba en su pecho. — ¡Ngh! — cerró los ojos con fuerza y se abrazó con necesidad al peliazul.

— ¡KAI-KUN! — sin saber que más hacer, se aferró al castaño escuchando como éste se quejaba y apretaba su cuerpo contra sí.

— ¡Kai! ¡Aichi! — Se escuchó el grito de Naoki quien tuvo todas las intenciones de correr hacia sus dos amigos, sin embargo, al primer paso, fue detenido por Ren y Leon — ¿¡Qué- — Bajó la mirada para toparse con el brazo del pelirrojo frente a él que lo detenía a la vez que sintió la mano de Leon posarse en uno de sus hombros. Los miró interrogante, recibiendo como respuesta una negación por parte de los dos.

— Lo que pase de aquí en adelante, ahora es decisión de Kai — Dijo Ren con seriedad. Vio como el de cabellos cobrizos bajó la mirada, al parecer había entendido la situación.

Kai jadeaba con esfuerzo — Ai…chi — se incorporó un poco, haciendo muecas de dolor, se preguntó cómo es que Aichi había podido soportar aquello todo ese tiempo. Se agarró el pecho tratando de regular su respiración para poder hablar — E-Escúchame… ¡Ngh!

— ¡Kai-kun! — Lo miró entre lágrimas — ¡Eras a quién menos quería involucrar en esto! — Sus mejillas y nariz estaban rojas de tanto llorar, no sabía cómo quitarse la gran tristeza que sentía al ver cómo había terminado todo.

— Mj… — Kai soltó una pequeña risita con una sonrisa algo forzada, pues esta desapareció luego de otra mueca de dolor y un quejido. Sus temblorosas manos fueron a acariciar las mejillas húmedas del menor.

Tomó aire para darse fuerzas y atrajo el rostro de Aichi hacia sí. Juntó sus frentes y miró con cariño al sonrojado peliazul que no paraba de sollozar — Todo será para mejor. No te pongas así por favor... N-ngh... — se quejó — Tú... Ya has hecho demasiado por todos... Has hecho demasiado por mí. Es mi turno de devolverte el favor, Aichi. — Sin vacilar terminó por hacer desaparecer la poca distancia que había entre su rostro y el de Aichi. Se lo iba a permitir solo por esa vez, por lo que juntó sus labios con los ajenos que estaban entreabiertos. Sentía hipear al otro en su boca y en un intento desesperado por calmarlo, lo besó con más ímpetu.

Por la sorpresa, Aichi mantuvo sus ojos muy abiertos, provocando que sus lágrimas resbalaran con facilidad por sus mejillas y parara sus sollozos por ese momento. Correspondió el beso sin importarle nada ni nadie más que Kai. Trató de ignorar la situación en la que se encontraban, sin embargo volvió a tomarlo en ella cuando sintió inexplicablemente una gran angustia en aquel beso. No entendía por qué algo que había anhelado tanto, ahora le sabía tan triste y amargo: Como una despedida.

Se separaron sin tomar mucha distancia. Ambos jadeaban y se miraban fijamente. Entonces Aichi preguntó en voz baja y temblorosa aquello que tanto le producía una sensación de incomodidad — ¿M-me vas a dejar estar a tu lado? ¿Cierto, Kai-kun? — En sus ojos azules se reflejaba el temor que sentía al ver que el castaño no le daba una respuesta — ¿¡Kai-kun!?

— Te mereces algo mejor que esto, Aichi — fue la única respuesta que le dio.

Aichi sintió una punzada en el pecho al escuchar aquello; sabía lo que significaba — N-no… espera ¡Kai-kun! ¡Por favor no!

— Así que esa es la _voluntad_ de Kai — susurró el pelirrojo. Sus cejas se arquearon formando una expresión de tristeza.

Naoki abrió con exageración los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de qué sucedía — Ey… Kai no estará pensando en…

Leon no dijo nada y solo cerró los ojos con pesar, escuchando de fondo como el peliazul le rogaba a Kai que no lo alejara de su lado.

Kai atrajo al menor a su pecho y lo abrazó por última vez — Te voy a extrañar mucho, Aichi

— ¡KAI-KUN!

.

.

.

El peliazul se sentó de golpe en la cama. Jadeando se pasó una mano por el cuello y pudo notar que sudaba frío — ¿Una pesadilla? — preguntó en un susurro. Su corazón palpitaba con rapidez y fuerza, en ese momento sintió como algo húmedo bajaba por sus mejillas. — ¿Eh?... — Extrañado tocó su rostro con las yemas de sus dedos para comprobar que efectivamente eran lágrimas — ¿Estoy…llorando? — miró a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que estaba en su habitación a oscuras, solo la luz de la luna llena que se colaba a través de su ventana daba un poco de blanca iluminación.

Por alguna razón se sentía triste _. Tal vez soñé algo bastante feo,_ pensó mientras se levantaba de su cama y caminaba hasta la ventana — Aunque… no recuerdo que era… — Miró hacia arriba y observó la luna. Sin saber por qué, le invadió una gran angustia. Bajó la mirada y decidió volver a su cama.

Antes de acostarse dirigió la mirada a su deck que estaba sobre su escritorio y lo tomó entre sus manos. Fue pasando las cartas una por una, hasta toparse con su Avatar: _Dragonic Overlord._

Suspiró y lo dejó en su lugar, su _Kagerou_ deck seguía igual que siempre.

.

.

.

— Bien, es la hora. ¿Estás seguro de esto, Kai? — preguntó el pelirrojo.

Junto a él se encontraba Leon, Naoki y Miwa, que a pesar de que éste último había sido despojado de sus recuerdos tras perder contra Neve, Kai lo había vuelto a buscar, haciendo que recuperara sus memorias perdidas.

El castaño miró a los cuatro chicos vestidos de blanco que estaban frente a él y asintió decidido. A diferencia de Aichi, él vestía completamente de negro, a excepción de una camisa roja y algunos detalles bordados en su larga gabardina.

— Oye, Kai… — habló Naoki mientras miraba con tristeza la carta en sus manos; _Star- Vader, Blaster Blade_ que al parecer, nunca volvería a la normalidad, ni a las manos de su verdadero dueño, al igual que las demás cartas que formaban, al que alguna vez fue el _Royal Paladin Deck_ de Aichi— Estoy seguro que él no quería esto… Sabes que Aichi te hubiera seguido por siempre.

— Y es por eso que lo hago — Sus ojos reflejaron una gran angustia, le dolía, pero sabía que era lo mejor.

Sus compañeros se miraron entre sí, entendiéndolo muy a su pesar. — No iba a permitir que él siguiera sufriendo por mis errores — Fue lo último que dijo, se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la zona de sello, Tomó asiento en aquella gran silla que lucía bastante incómoda y fría y se preguntó qué tan solo se debió haber sentido Aichi todo el tiempo. Dio un suspiro y miró a la Tierra con nostalgia. Escuchó como Leon daba la señal a los otros para sellarlo y entonces cerró los ojos mientras sonreía levemente.

— _Fue un placer conocerte, Aichi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Solo quiero anunciar que estos son mis fics, no es plagio. Mi cuenta anterior "Defenestration-0" tuvo un problema. Al principio no tenía ganas de resubir los fics, pero la verdad es que les tengo gran cariño a estas historias. Así que aquí están de nuevo con una que otra corrección c: Gracias por entender.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Legion Mate (Ver. Aichi)_**

* * *

Todos se quedaron mudos con el resultado de la pelea.

—N-no puede ser... — susurró Naoki asombrado

—Kai... — soltó preocupado Ren, al ver las seis cartas en la _damage zone_ del castaño.

— Es Sendou Aichi, después de todo — Dijo Leon

Aichi suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos; si era sincero, sentía un gran alivio de no haber perdido contra Kai.

El castaño se mantenía cabizbajo y con ambos puños a los costados de su cuerpo, apretándolos con fuerza en un vago intento de calmar la impotencia y rabia que sentía hacia sí mismo por no haber podido ganar y liberar al peliazul de aquella pesadilla.

—Tks... — Sus ojos verdes temblaban. Había perdido la pelea más importante de su vida.

Aichi lo observó desde su lugar y sonrió con comprensión. Lo entendía, por supuesto que lo hacía, él también había peleado para protegerlo. Desde un principio ese había sido su propósito; No involucrar a Kai. Sin embargo ahí había llegado.

El menor caminó con tranquilidad hasta llegar frente a Kai. Tomó ambas manos ajenas con las suyas para llamar su atención.

— Aichi-san... — Gaillard entendía que significaba aquello. El mismo Aichi lo había propuesto: A partir de ahora ya no formaría parte de los _Quatre Knights_.

— Kai-kun — Le llamó, pues a pesar de que el mayor había ejercido un poco de fuerza en el agarre de sus manos, aun no levantaba la mirada. Aichi se inclinó un poco hasta que sus ojos azules se encontraron con los verdes, los cuales se veían bastante tristes y enojados, por lo que el más bajo le sonrió amable — Kai-kun, gracias por todo — Dijo sincero.

Kai subió la mirada y aun con el entrecejo fruncido exhaló aire con fuerzas para luego hablar — ¿Por qué me agradeces? No pude hacer nada por ti, Aichi... — Sus manos levemente temblorosas se aferraban a las del menor, deseando que nada de eso hubiera ocurrido. — Todo esto es mi culpa, no tienes por qué pagar por ello

Aichi cambió su expresión a una triste, lo que menos quería era que Kai se culpara

Naoki miraba la escena con tristeza, recordaba las palabras que Kai le había dicho a Gaillard, sobre que él accedería a cualquier deseo de Aichi si éste le ganaba, y aunque fuera volver a sellarlo, el castaño no se lo negaría.

Leon suspiró con pesar — ¿Lo haremos, cierto? — Preguntó — Convertirnos en los Quatre Knights de Aichi...

— No podemos negarnos, es Aichi-kun después de todo — Contestó Ren

— Qué frustrante — susurró Naoki mientras apretaba sus puños — Ver a Aichi sellado para siempre...

 _"Siempre"_ una palabra que les pesaba demasiado, pensó Ren — Sin embargo hay alguien a quién le pesa más que todos nosotros juntos — dijo más para él mismo que para los otros mientras observaba a Kai.

.

.

.

— Se sentía extraño vestido de blanco; era demasiado puro para alguien como él, quien cargaba con tantos pecados. Era algo que siempre pensaba, sin embargo, lo hacía por _él_...

Caminaba por los blancos y fríos pasillos del _Palacio de la Luna_ con algo de rapidez, se había convertido, más que en una costumbre, una necesidad.

Llegó a la zona de los sellos y los observó con recelo.

— Sabes que no puedes pasar ahí sin nuestra ayuda, Kai~ — Se escuchó la voz cantarina del pelirrojo.

El castaño se dio la media vuelta y se encontró con el dueño de aquella voz, Leon y Naoki quien lo miraba con una sonrisa comprensiva. No dijo nada y volvió la mirada hacia la zona de sellos.

— ¡Vamos hombre! Solo dilo — le dijo Naoki — ¿Cuándo te lo hemos negado? — Dijo algo ofendido por la desconfianza de Kai.

Kai estaba dudando, había estado pensando en no hacerlo más, por un lado era peligroso, y por el otro... Sentía que no se lo merecía. Aun así, necesitaba verlo, de verdad que lo necesita.

Empuñó sus manos que estaban dentro de los bolsillos de su blanco pantalón y suspiró — Quiero ver a Aichi, por favor — Pidió. Ya se había deshecho desde hace mucho tiempo de su personalidad tosca, desde que Aichi había desaparecido, para ser exactos. Tenía claro que sin sus compañeros no llegaría a ningún lado, que él no podía hacer todo solo, que gracias a esa personalidad altanera que había tenido, Aichi había acabado en donde se encontraba ahora.  
Pensar que aquel niño que conoció hace mucho tiempo, a quien le había confiado Blaster Blade, quien se había superado más de una vez, quien desbordaba bondad y amabilidad, había terminado ahí por su culpa...es que incluso se daba asco.

Sus tres compañeros se miraron entre sí y sonrieron dispuestos a cumplir con el pedido de su amigo.

— ¡Así se habla! — exclamó Naoki mientras tomaba puesto en su correspondiente "pilar" el cuál él se encargaba de cuidar para ayudar a mantener el sello.

— Tu viento ha cambiado — dijo Leon con una sutil sonrisa, haciendo lo mismo que Ren y Naoki.

— Kai~ solo faltas tú — Le avisó Ren.

Kai caminó con calma hasta su puesto, una vez los cuatro en sus posiciones, sacaron los sellos, permitiendo que el castaño se adentrara.

— Nos llamas cuando termines — Le dijo Ren, sonando maduro, aun así manteniendo una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Kai observó a sus compañeros y asintió. Luego de esto volvieron a poner los sellos, dejando al castaño adentro.

Miró a su alrededor. Todos los días hacía lo mismo y aun así no se terminaba de acostumbrar. Caminó hasta el centro, donde se encontraba aquel especie de "trono", y observó a la persona que estaba ahí. Tan tranquilo...

Kai se arrodilló frente al durmiente peliazul y lo observó en silencio desde ahí abajo — Qué fue lo que te hice... — susurró con frustración, sin saber si sería escuchado o no, después de todo Aichi a veces despertaba, a veces no, y cada vez eran menos las veces que abría los ojos.

Subió su mano derecha y con una delicadeza exagerada, como si el otro se fuera a romper al más mínimo roce, la posó sobre la mejilla del menor. Sintió una punzada en el pecho al sentirlo tan frío, si no fuera por su tranquila respiración, pensaría lo peor.

Para su sorpresa el menor reaccionó, levantando sus párpados de apoco, dejado ver sus -ahora- apagados ojos azules.

Kai lo miraba atento y en silencio, sintió como el menor hacía un leve movimiento, restregando un poco la mejilla contra su mano que aun la mantenía posada en ella. En seguida supo que Aichi buscaba más contacto, por lo que acarició un suavidad su piel, pasando a llevar también una que otra hebra azul.

— Estás tibio... — su voz sonó entre cortada y algo ronca, producto del poco uso que le estaba dando a sus cuerdas vocales últimamente.  
Subió su mano a posarla sobre la del mayor, y sonrió levemente ante la agradable sensación que le provocaba una acción tan simple como esa. — M-me alegra verte... Kai-kun — habló casi sin fuerzas, en un susurro que solo lograba escuchar el castaño.

Kai, sin quitar su mano de la mejilla del menor, se puso de pié para luego inclinarse hasta quedar de frente a Aichi. Acarició su mejilla una vez más y se acercó hasta juntar su frente con la de él.

¿Qué decirle? Rara vez tenía la oportunidad de encontrarse con Aichi consciente, y preguntar un "Cómo estás" le resultaba estúpido e hilarante.

— De nuevo estás aquí ¿Por qué... Kai-kun? — preguntó con tranquilidad, pero a pesar de lo que decía, se sentía realmente feliz de ver al castaño ahí.

Era cierto, Kai y los demás podían bajar a la Tierra cuando quisieran y hacer su vida _"normal"_ , a fin de cuentas ellos seguirían siendo los Quatre Knights que protegían el sello y el secreto de Aichi en la Luna. Todo estaría bien siempre y cuando mantuvieran custodiando al peliazul.  
Sin embargo, Kai se rehusaba a volver a esa vida _"normal"_ en la Tierra, después de todo lo más importante para él, estaba ahí, en la Luna, sellado con una fuerza malévola en su interior, por su culpa.

— No hay razón para bajar, Aichi — Le contestó mirándolo a los ojos fijamente — Tú estás aquí

La piel pálida y fría de Aichi inesperadamente ganó color, haciéndose notar más en sus mejillas, y sus ojos brillaron a causa de lo empapado que comenzaban a estar.

¿Desde hace cuánto que no se sentía así? El nerviosismo y la vergüenza por tener tan cerca de él a Kai, le provocaban una sensación de calidez y tranquilidad, cosa realmente extraña estando en su situación. Subió su mirada y sin poder aguantarse más las lágrimas, las dejó caer con facilidad mientras sonreía. Dentro de todo el miedo que sentía por tener que pasar su vida _ahí_ sellado con un poder que crecía dentro de él cada vez más, podía sentir calma al lado de Kai.

Se abrazó al castaño con necesidad y apretó entre sus dedos las blancas ropas que éste llevaba. Comenzó a sollozar sin saber cómo sentirse exactamente, sabía que estaba mal aquello, nunca había sido su intención que las cosas terminaran así, nunca había querido atar a Kai a él de esa forma, nunca quiso quitarle su libertad, pero aun así... Aun así quería ser egoísta — S-solo por ésta vez — dijo entre llantos. Aferrándose lo más que podía a la espalda del mayor, como si tuviera miedo de la reacción que pudiera tener por sus palabras —...Solo por ésta vez, qui-quiero pedirte que te quedes a mi lado, Kai-kun — Y los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes, convirtiéndose en jadeos tan fuertes que hasta le dolía el pecho y le ardía la garganta. No podía creer que estuviera pidiéndole algo tan egoísta como eso. Sentía que estaba condenando a Kai al mismo destino que él.

Kai sintió entre sus brazos como si Aichi se estuviera quebrando poco a poco al decir esas palabras. Frunció el entrecejo y cerró sus ojos con pesar, cómo le dolía ver así al menor y sentía que la impotencia y la culpa se lo comían por dentro, apretó la mandíbula y separó con lentitud a Aichi de su cuerpo. Se veía tan frágil y triste que le recordó cuando por primera vez lo vio y le entregó a Blaster Blade.

Los hombros de Aichi daban pequeños saltos debido al llanto y Kai le regaló una sonrisa mientras trataba de secar las lágrimas que no paraban de bajar por las mejillas sonrojadas del menor.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que me voy a negar a esa petición? — Le preguntó con calma

Aichi abrió más sus ojos por la sorpresa, sin embargo no pudo decir nada

— Y aunque no me lo pidieras, lo hubiera hecho. Es más... lo estoy haciendo ahora — Kai vio como el menor hacía ademanes de volver a llorar con fuerzas, entonces buscó las manos del peliazul y las tomó entre las suyas — No te sientas mal por pedírmelo. Aunque no quieras admitirlo, ésto es mi culpa, y me voy a quedar contigo porque quiero, no porque lo sienta una obligación o un castigo. Ya te lo dije Aichi, no necesito bajar a la Tierra si tu estás aquí.

Aichi no dijo nada más, mordió su labio inferior tragándose las ganas que sentía de volver a llorar. Se sentía feliz a pesar de todo, porque Kai estaba ahí. Volvió a abrazarlo y hundió su rostro en el cuello ajeno sintiendo la calidez y aroma que emanaba Kai. Prontamente la cercanía del castaño y las caricias que le regalaba éste en sus cabellos, lo adormeció. Era la primera vez desde que estaba ahí, que dormía sintiendo una paz interior tan grande. Porque aunque no lo dijera, Aichi sentía miedo de estar solo en ese lugar tan grande y frío, tan lejos de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar, su familia, sus amigos.

Kai lo observó dormir con una expresión de tranquilidad que no había visto. Y pesar de que no sabía exactamente cuándo Aichi volviera a despertar, se sentó en el suelo frente a él y tomó sus manos, porque le había prometido que no lo iba a dejar solo y porque _quería_ estar ahí junto a él.

.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Link Joker (Ver. Kai)**_

.

.

.

— _"Estaba obsesionado contigo…pero ya no"_ — recordaba perfectamente que había dicho esas palabras luego de derrotar a Aichi y terminar por convertirlo en _Reversed_ , pero… ¿Qué tan cierto era aquello?

Estaba de pie frente a los grandes ventanales del edificio de la Corporación Tatsunagi, en el piso más alto. Observaba en silencio como las nubes que cubrían los cielos eran cada vez más oscuras y amenazantes, y se preguntaba cuántos _CardFighters_ quedarían en pie tratando de salvar al mundo de _Link Joker_ , y por consecuencia… de _Void_.

Por su mente pasaron los rostros de sus "amigos", aquellos a los cuales, la última vez que vio, fue cuando rodearon a Aichi quien gritaba desgarradoramente mientras se convertía en Reversed.

Cerró los ojos ante el recuerdo. Realmente, él, nunca se había dejado consumir completamente por Link Joker. No era como aquellos peleadores que luego de ser derrotados, se comportaban tal cual un zombie, sin voluntad propia. No, él era consciente de lo que hacía y por qué lo hacía. Estaba consciente de que se había obsesionado por el poder, de que había lastimado a sus amigos… _de que había lastimado a Aichi_. Si le preguntaban por el resto del mundo, a él sinceramente no le importaba, no a esas alturas, cuando él mismo se ocupó de viajar país por país convirtiendo a cientos de personas y esparciendo a Link Joker.

 _Poder._

Eso era lo que él buscaba desde hace muchos años; ser el más fuerte. Un objetivo que a su parecer, había perdido por _obsesionarse_ con la idea de querer que Aichi lo alcanzara, de que _él_ , se hiciera más fuerte… porque inconscientemente quería que _él_ lo acompañara siempre. Que caminara a su lado.

Una imagen que se distorsionó cuando vio a Ren y Aichi tener su última _Vanguard Fight_ para el _VF Intercolegial_. Cuando, por primera vez, sintió tanto miedo, ira y _celos_ juntos… Nunca lo admitiría, pero él bien sabía que, esos sentimientos tan desagradables comenzaron a surgir por sentir que Ren y Aichi…comenzaban a dejarlo atrás en más de un _sentido_.

Porque ambos tenían un poder que él no.

Porque ambos disfrutaban de una pelea, la cual no lo incluía a él.

Porque ambos parecían entenderse a la perfección.

Porque Ren ya no pensaba en él cuando buscaba poder, sino que _pensaba en Aichi._

Porque Aichi ya no miraba hacia atrás buscando un apoyo moral en él, cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles con su contrincante.

Porque Aichi ahora miraba hacia adelante, y avanzaba y avanzaba… y parecía que cada vez se alejaba más…de él.

Soltó una risa entre un bufido — ¿Obsesionado? Claro que no. — susurró para sí mismo en un notorio tono sarcástico. No se iba a mentir más, no cuando ya no había esperanzas para él, ni para nadie. Si no era una obsesión ¿Entonces qué era? El mundo estaba a punto de ser completamente consumido por un poder maligno y un gran porcentaje de responsabilidad recaía en él, y todo por sus caprichos, y por sus _miedos_ , por ver que Aichi se alejaba de su alcance cada vez más, por sentir que ya no podía retenerlo, porque había hecho todo lo posible por tratar de detenerlo ¿Y no estaba obsesionado?

Se dio media vuelta con una tranquilidad que no iba para nada con la apocalíptica situación que se veía a las afueras, a través de los inmensos ventanales. Los suaves golpes en la puerta habían llamado su atención, sin embargo se mantuvo en silencio hasta escuchar una voz algo aniñada, pero no por eso menos tenebrosa.

— Kai Toshiki-kun — se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta

— Takuto — respondió más por inercia que por hacer saber al otro que allí estaba — _O debería decir, "Void"_ — pensó mientras miraba como aquella puerta se abría con lentitud, mostrando al de cabellos albinos con una sonrisa juguetona.

— Adivina~ — soltó una risa entre traviesa y escalofriante — Hay alguien que quiere verte

El castaño elevó una ceja ante aquellas palabras — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — preguntó fríamente.

— Hoho~ No te pongas así, Kai Toshiki-kun. Sé que te encantará — ensanchó su sonrisa — es más… te dejaré a solas con él — Y efectivamente, luego de sus palabras, abrió completamente la puerta, dejando ver a la otra persona de quién hablaba — Disfruta la estadía…Sendou Aichi-kun — y se retiró sonriente del lugar.

— Aichi — Lo observó de los pies a la cabeza. Aquellas marcas rojas bajo sus ojos, ahora completamente opacos. Sin poder evitarlo, recordó la sonrisa y los brillantes ojos del peliazul, siempre tan amables, siempre tan llenos de vida.

¿Se iba a culpar por aquello? No. Porque ya no había qué más hacer. Nadie los iba a salvar de lo inminente…porque quién tenía el rol de héroe, estaba parado justo frente a él, sin esperanzas en sus azules ojos, igual que él.

Extendió su mano derecha hacia el más bajo. Eso era lo que quería lograr ¿No? Que Aichi caminara a su lado… Fuera como fuera, siempre a su alcance, nunca más ni un solo paso por delante de él, siempre, siempre aferrándose a él.

— Kai-kun… — sus ojos se mostraron tristes, pero él igual lo sabía, no había _nada_ más. Con lentitud alzó su mano, hasta posarla sobre la que Kai le extendía. Vio como el castaño movió y acomodó con delicadeza los dedos entre los suyos, para posteriormente dar un par de pasos más mientras jalaba un poco al peliazul, acortando por completo la distancia.

Aichi levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la del mayor, y sonrió con tristeza — Lo siento Kai-kun… no pude salvarte, ni a ti, ni a nadie…

— Al final dejaste de poner resistencia — Y en sus ojos, se pudo percibir un poco de arrepentimiento –solo un poco- en cuanto vio como lágrimas resbalaban con facilidad por las mejillas del menor.

— No iba a dejarte solo — le sonrió entre lágrimas, aun con sus ojos opacos, sumidos en la oscuridad.

Kai atrajo el rostro del más bajo a su pecho, compartiendo un abrazo tan necesario para ambos como si de eso dependiera, quizá, los últimos momentos de sus vidas.

¿Era culpa de él? No. Era culpa de ambos. Porque él había obsesionado a Aichi, haciendo que en una ocasión este igualmente dependiera de un poder que no era propio, sino de Psyqualia…

Y porque Aichi lo había obsesionado a él, hasta aquel punto tan devastador.

Entonces, era responsabilidad de ambos, permanecer al lado del otro y asumir las consecuencias, y abrazarse al _monstruo_ que cada uno había creado.

Porque ambos eran destructivos, y ahora lo único que tenían, era el uno al otro.

— Kai-kun… — se acurrucó más en el pecho del otro. Ya no lloraba, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban.

— Dime — apretó el cuerpo del menor entre sus brazos, dándole más cobijo

— Tengo miedo…

Kai dejó descansar su mentón en la cabeza del más bajo, hundiéndose en los suaves cabellos azules mientras cerraba sus ojos con pesar — Yo también, Aichi…

De nada servía negarse a esas alturas. ¿Qué más daba? Admitían que ambos estaban obsesionados…

 _Que ambos eran culpables._

 _._


End file.
